


You Keep Me Warm

by grimmswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: written for Tumbler's Fictober event number 26 "You Keep Me Warm"Drabble exploring Emma's reason for hating the cold, and the reason why she no longer minds the weather getting colder.Hint: It's her husband.I know, you are all shocked.





	You Keep Me Warm

#26 You Keep Me Warm #Fictober19  
Emma hated the cold.  
Most would think it was because of that time she was trapped with Elsa in the ice and nearly died. But the truth of the matter was that every time she had been extremely cold, there was always something added to her misery.  
When she was living on the streets, she had been cold, hungry and scared.  
Then there were foster homes with someone who would keep the heat off in the house because they didn’t want to spend the money. There was always the added problem of the spouse constantly arguing with the person that they were cold. Meals would be delayed or interrupted because there would be complaints of the food getting cold too quickly, and the shouting would start. No one could sleep because there would be shouting into the late hours of the night.  
In that jail cell, feeling betrayed and scared for the child she knew she could not keep because she had been so sure she would make a terrible mother, the prison blanket wasn’t thick enough to keep away the icy sting of loneliness and heartache.  
Both times she was in the enchanted forest, there was that fear of not being able to get back to Henry. In Neverland when it got cold at night, she had been gripped by the fear of not being able to save her son.  
So for all the reasons Emma had for hating the cold, some would find it strange that she didn’t mind the approach of fall and winter.  
But Emma finally had something better than a blanket, she had Killian.  
The man had been a source of comfort in Neverland. Telling her he believed in her and giving her hope that they would save her son.  
The second time she was in the Enchanted Forest, he had been a constant source of comfort and strength.  
Of course, it also helped that the man was a living furnace.  
Killian Jones was hot, in more ways than one.  
Emma could not believe her luck that she had a husband who was not only incredibly easy on the eyes, but also seemed to carry with him his own heat source. His body temperature always seemed to be higher than everybody else's.  
So when the nights grew longer and the temperature got lower, Emma got excited because it meant spending more time snuggled with her pirate. Wrapped with him in a blanket, roaming her hand over his hairy chest and just enjoying the warmth from being in the arms of her true love. No trace of pain, loneliness or heartache could ever penetrate the little sanctuary Killian always gave her.  
Of course, Killian knew of Emma's hatred for the cold and he felt it was his responsibility to keep her warm. A responsibility he took very seriously.  
On nights when the wind was howling and the cold made it difficult to breathe outside, Killian would jump into action and prepare the perfect setting for a cozy night in.   
He would have a roaring fire going in the fireplace, make Emma a hot chocolate with plenty of cinnamon, and wrap them both in a soft blanket.  
Sometimes they would watch something on television. Other times Emma would request to just hear Killian's voice, which would mean for him to either tell her of his many adventures, or to read to her.  
Emma had not been a fan of poetry, until she heard it from Killian's lips.  
No matter what they did, Emma could always trust Killian asking her at some point,   
“Would you like me to put another log on the fire, love? Or I can get you another hot chocolate?”  
Her response would always be,   
“No, thank you. You keep me warm.”


End file.
